creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Anacon
[[image:Anacon MS Sprite.gif|frame|left|Anacon as he appears in Monster Space and Dangerous Wilds.]] Anacon (real name Casimiro Cabral) is a Brazilian smuggler-turned-Mutate. Hybridized with a green anaconda, he is one of Dr. BadGuy's most loyal minions. Appearance thumb|left|The heartthrob smuggler. Before his transformation, Casimiro was considered a handsome man, to the point of being considered a Dark Adonis. With his transformation he now appears as a reptilian humanoid with a long, thick tail and elongated neck ending in a tapered serpent head. Thanks to the splicing, he has the same skin markings as a green anaconda. Although he owns other clothing, he has a favorite set that he had always used during his smuggling operations. This consisted of a pair of expensive temperature-regulating denim pants and t-shirt. To keep from leaving his prints at the scenes of crimes he always would also wear tight-fitting gloves that have power grips along their palms so that items would not slip out of his grasp during escapes; although he no longer needs to worry about leaving his fingerprints as his records have been erased, he continues to wear them both out of habit and for the increased gripping capacity. Perhaps ironically, Cabral's favorite boots were snakeskin, square-toed cowboy boots. He also has been equipped with a rocket pack to allow for quick entry and getaways whenever necessary. Personality Abilities Due to his neogenetic fusion with a green anaconda, Cabral has become intensely powerful. This affords him not only greatly enhanced strength in his arms but his elongated neck and tail can also constrict an opponent. He also has gained excellent night-vision due to the anaconda's nocturnal nature and his mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth. Although he can distend his body to swallow large objects whole he does not utilize this talent, as he has not become a cannibal and still eats regular food a typical human might consume. Relationships Background History A former smuggler, Casimiro Cabral—the Human who would one day become Anacon—somehow fell into the service of a mysterious figure known to him as only "the doctor", whom he would bring various materials to for his indescribable experiments. This figure was in fact Dr. BadGuy, and after a few years the smuggler would become a loyal servant to the doctor, working only for him. When the time came for administering DNA alterations to create his army, Casimiro was offered a position as one of his early Mutates, which he happily accepted, having grown a great amount of respect for his employer. He was crossed with anaconda DNA and took the name Anacon, eschewing his former identity entirely, though his name is still known to a few; if referred to by this name he will usually just stare silently at his addresser, though sometimes he will insist that Casimiro Cabral is no more. After a few years he transformed into what could only be properly described as an anthropomorphic snake. Despite this, Anacon has remained loyal to Dr. BadGuy and serves him still as a smuggler/thief as well as a strongman. He uses a powerful rocket pack to quickly enter a location when on a mission, when time is of the essence more than stealth. A Long Story Anacon first appears when the party tries to obtain the Luminrod Specimen from the Fungal Studies Lab, and they are forced to fight him. Although he is defeated, he manages to stun the party long enough to make his escape via equipped rocket pack. He again appears when the player is tasked with stealing back the Dragon Egg, where the party are forced to fight both him and Undetected Unit at the same time. As the three groups are after the egg for their own purposes, Anacon will spend his time between attacking the party and attacking Undetected Unit. He is defeated here as well and fails to obtain the egg. He appears a few more times during other item-claiming missions, primarily trying to steal samples of creatures for his master's Neogenetics project, but also attempting to stop the characters from finishing the Alchemist's Concoction. The players also can run across him in the jungles, where he is simply minding his own business and is surprised by the party. This is an optional boss fight, where he calls in several other serpent-themed villains to aid him. Appearances *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Operation: SERPENTES'' *''Choice'' *''Long Story'' Trivia *Anacon was originally named Anaconda during his creation back in 1992. However, when his character was brought back during Somarinoa's modern age mythos he was merged into Somarinoa's first character, Dr. BadGuy's new Mutates as a way to explain away the numerous anthropomorphic animal characters from his Ninja Turtles-inspired childhood era. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Fictional Characters Category:Humans Category:Evolved humans Category:Mutants Category:Snakes Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Smugglers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Nicknames Category:1977 births Category:Recurring Characters